Fenrir
Fenrir is a Dojo Duelist, created by Crimzone. He has been a Duelist on the roster since August of Dojo Duels Season 2, and was the overall champion of Season 3. Appearance Fenrir is a mostly human looking boy, with a wolf's ears and tail. His white hair falls down to his shoulders, and in conjunction with his normally soft features, he does not look particularly masculine. From his elbows and waist down, he has bestial limbs, complete with claws. His main outfit of choice consists of a white and black sweater with a hood, a red lining reminiscent of stitches on a teddy bear, and a cat's face on its front, as well as black shorts and footwraps that leave his toes exposed. Every single one of his outfits either has a catlike symbol or a paw print, sometimes both. On his face, he has red markings below his eyes, two on each side, that resemble whiskers. Between his eyes, he also has a cross-shaped scar. His eye-color is always a bright gold, even shining in dark places. In his MiniBeast state, he looks marginally similar, being white in color along with his marks and scar. However, he only has his footwraps, and his sweater has been completely replaced with a pair of black bracelets that have red lines along them, similar to the cuffs on his sweater. Background An incredibly rare race of werewolf, the Neiran Phantom, hailing from the mountains of Neira, Fenrir was kidnapped while he and his parents were venturing out of the mountains. While his parents were deemed dangerous and slain, Fenrir was instead taken in as a slave or pet, being young and considered much less dangerous than an adult of his species. However, he eventually escaped and somehow made his way to Highgate in a rush to get away from his captors as fast as possible. Exhausted by then, he collapsed, but was found by another Duelist by the name of Vee, who then took him in as her adoptive brother. Learning from Vee, he decided to take after her and become a Duelist himself, to be "just as awesome as (his) big sis". Weapon and Powers Natural Claws Fenrir has no weapon to speak of, but he has inherent claws gained as part of his lycanthropy. These claws can extend and retract at will, and can serve as a cutting-type weapon in close combat. Lycanthropy Being a Trueborn werewolf, Fenrir has the long since thought impossible ability to transform others into werecreatures. However, unlike how the stories go, this change is only temporary and works only once each cast. This is used as a method of boosting allies' physical prowess, and its effects vary based on the target. However, despite its substantial boost, once the effect wears off the target is transformed into a MiniBeast state, leaving them next to incapable of doing much except for escaping until they transform back. Fenrir himself can also transform into that MiniBeast state, though also cannot do much. In his normal state, he also has massively increased agility, as well as a slight increase to strength. This, in combination with his extremely defensive combat style overall, makes him practically impossible to hit, though he likely will not hit back anywhere near as hard as other Duelists might. Magia Inherited from his mother, Magia is a style of magic that requires not mana, but focus from the user instead. The stronger the user's focus, the greater the spell's limits. Fenrir specialises in three different types of Magia. * '''Magia: Fimbulvetr: '''This skill, likened to ice magic, is actually a form of temperature and ice manipulation. When used, this allows Fenrir to reduce the temperature of the surrounding area, low enough to form ice with water vapor in the air. Ice manipulation is then used to shape the crystals into whatever structures Fenrir desires. The temperature reduction can also affect other things, like molten rock or fire, though it takes considerably more focus. At the moment, Fenrir is capable of reducing temperatures to -20 degrees Celsius, providing an efficient temperature to freeze water quickly. Fenrir is also able to instantly undo this temperature change, allowing for some other combos. * '''Magia: Gleipnir: '''This type is essentially the summoning of chains from wherever Fenrir wants. The chains conduct heat and electricity very quickly, and can be used in a large variety of ways. A mostly utility-based ability. * '''Magia: Ragnarok: '''Essentially dark magic, this spell type differs from Fenrir's standard Magia, focused almost entirely on offense. As a result, it conflicts with Fenrir's pacifistic nature, and as such he currently refuses to use any of it. Dance of the White Wolf/ Huirangwu Fenrir, after spending a long time observing martial artists in Bahp Town, now utilises a combat style that's focused around quick strikes that leave the user as safe as possible, as well as targeting pressure points with accurate strikes. Primarily using kicks, his techniques use the recoil at the moment of impact for certain things, like "bouncing" back kicks or gaining increased height from a jump. At full power, this combat style utilises so much power that almost anything it hits will likely shatter. However, even at its basic level, this stresses Fenrir's body quite a lot, and its full strength is capable of even shattering his own bones from the recoil. Normally, it is used defensively to repeatedly strike at points like the wrists, ankles and neck, adding stress on those points and making it harder and harder to move. Visually, it looks a bit like the real world WTF Taekwondo, with large angled kicks that come out just as fast as they disappear. Intelligence Despite being a mere 11 year old, Fenrir is easily capable of outsmarting most other Duelists, courtesy of his already high intelligence. Coupled with his incredible capacity for learning, this allows him to quickly understand other abilities, and as a result adapt to them in a short period of time. This trait is also excellent for allies, as his utility based skillset is capable of greatly enhancing allied abilities, strengthening them and setting up devastating combinations. Furthermore, this quick learning allows him to emulate others' techniques after a mere one or two times witnessing the usage of them, then possibly adapting them for future use. The most common method of using his intelligence is his constant ability to predict how a fight goes, as well as making decisions based on that information, similar to how a chess game is played. By using all this information, Fenrir is capable of staying at least one step ahead of his opponent at almost any given moment. Personality Fenrir is a very shy and nervous boy, and not very trusting of strangers. Completely trusting of his adoptive sister, Vee, he looks up to her greatly, and is also fiercely defensive of her, while having nothing but absolute respect for her. His intelligence is incredible, knowing far more than most children his age, but his social skills leave much to be desired, being "as dense as a black hole". Fenrir is also a very honest person, practically incapable of lying, and is very modest, to the point where upon being called a genius, he would likely vehemently deny it while turning red. He may not be very good at making friends, but he would do his absolute best to safeguard them. It is known he is rather addicted to pudding. He is also a pacifist, very much preferring peace over violent combat. He is afraid of loud sounds and silver blades, a testament to his abusive past while kidnapped and captured. However, he is still very kind and believes that "people should not suffer the pain they didn't deserve". It is nigh impossible to get him angry, though at times he will focus and drop his soft nature temporarily. Gallery Trivia * Many of Fenrir's abilities, as well as his own name, are references to the Nordic legend of Fenrisúlfr, the wolf said to be bound by the gods. His last name, Lowell, also means "wolf cub". * He is the sub-leader of the faction Treehouse Troopers, along with PlayerX, who is the actual leader. He was leader of the faction during Season 3, though he stepped down to sub-leader with the reappearance of PlayerX. * He is an excellent fisherman, and owns a fishing rod of his own, which he can actually summon and put away at will, somewhat like Noctis Lucis Caelum of Final Fantasy XV. * Fenrir has been confused for several different characters, the most prominent being Lumine from Webtoon's LUMINE. * Fenrir is very small for an individual of his species, being a mere 4'6"/137cm at 11 years old. Sources http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=10624[[Category:Duelist]] Category:Active Category:Male Category:Non-human Category:Comics